Tami
Basic Information Name: Mnemon Taminoko Concept: Mortal Concept: Mortal dynast with an interest in thaumaturgy Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: Type: Lunar Exalted Caste: Casteless Spirit Shape: A blue-black crow Tell: Long, pristine blue-black hair Actual Age: 33 Apparent Age: 28 Anima: A crow with overly intelligent-looking eyes. History *Born to two exalted parents *Attended primary school *Attended secondary school, Spiral Academy *Coming of age journey in the West *Nomination to the lesser chamber of the Deliberative Taminoko was born as yet another proud scion of house Mnemon, her parents were graced by Pasiap and the blood of the Scarlet Empress herself flowed in her veins. As any other proud scion of house Mnemon, she was surrounded by servants and siblings from the moment of her birth, even if her parents, having done their part, kept their distance. She was a popular baby girl, always eager for the spotlight, and with a natural knack for getting it, but she also suffered from the short attention span that comes with an entire world vying for one's attention. When she was four years old, her eldest brother was exalted by the Earth Dragon and she pouted, too young to understand what had happen, she only registered that she had lost everyone's attention. As she grew, she came to realise that exaltation was a natural and important event in hers and her sibling's lives, and knowing that it would come to her as well let her feign a smile when a few years later her eldest sister exalted. Appearance and Personality *Long, pristine blue-black hair no matter what shape she takes. Attributes Abilities Languages Native Language: High Realm (The Imperial City) Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Seatongue Backgrounds Charms Knacks *Humble Mouse Shape *Subtle Silver Declaration *Deadly Beastman Transformation Dexterity *1st Dexterity Excellency **Golden Tiger Stance Stamina *1st Stamina Excellency **Scorpion and Toad Absolution Charisma *1st Charisma Excellency **Terrifying Lust Infliction Appearance *1st Appearance Excellency **Perfect Symmetry *New Friend Aroma Intelligence *1st Intelligence Excellency *Counting the Elephant's Wrinkles *Laughing into the Teeth of Madness Charm Details Deadly Beastman Transformation 5m Bonus attributes *+1 Strength *+1 Dexterity *+1 Stamina Mutations *Wings (Abomination, 6) Gifts Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 5/5 Temperance 2/2 Valor 1/1 Limit 0/10 The Curse of the Heartless Weasel The character becomes a creature of pure selfishness. He ignores the needs, feelings or very survival of others, and does not consider how his actions may impact those around him. The Heartless Weasel has no mercy, and he will slaughter innocents who impede him as surely as his enemies. The character may not expend effort or take risk in order to help another. He may flee if threatened, though he will do nothing to help his comrades who are left behind. Partial Control: The character spares the lives of his friends, even if they anger him. After all, they may be useful to him later. Nonetheless, he will happily fleece them for money and whatever else strikes his fancy. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (5+0+2)/2 = 4 Parry DV 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+1+2)/2 = 4 Mental Dodge DV 8 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 (10+3+2)/2 = 8 Mental Parry DV 5 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (5+5)/2 = 5 Soak Bashing Soak 3 Lethal Soak 1 Aggravated Soak 0 Health 7/7 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 2 Personal Pool 22/22 Peripheral Pool 48/48 Commitment 0 Other Information Intimacies *Alchemy (Positive) *The Dragonblooded (Dislike) *The Realm (Patriotism) *Immortality (Forbidden Hunger) *Looking good (Positive) *Lu Ten (Love) *Mnemon Lucian (Love) *House Nellens (Negative) Merits *1 Terrestrial Bloodline p 64 Flaws *1 Dark Secret (Is supposed to be dead) p 68 *2 Enemy (Mnemon Meifen) p 68 *4 Ward (Mnemon Lucian) p 68 Various OOC Notes Bonus point expenditure 1 Convition 4->5 5 Willpower 5->10 1 Persuasion +2 (Presence) 2 Occult 3->5 12 Art of Alchemy +3 Flaw bonus point expenditure 2 Presence 3->5 1 Terrestrial Bloodline +4 Exaltation Choices *+2 Dexterity *+1 Stamina *+3 Charisma *+2 Intelligence *+1 Survival *+2 Performance Charm wishlist Knacks **Beast-Power Concentration (IM 27) *Twin-Faced Hero 3, Wit 3 (Lun 136) *Life of the Hummingbird 3 (Lun 134) *Prey's Skin Disguise (Lun 131) **Compassionate Mirror Nature 3, Per 4 (LoC 84) *Luna's Hidden Face 3, Per 4 (Lun 134) Dexterity *Graceful Crane Stance (Lun 149) ***Wary Swallow Method (Lun 151) ***Wind-Dancing Method (Lun 151) ****Flowing Body Evasion 3 (Lun 151) Stamina *Ox-Body Technique (Lun 156) ***Scorpion and Toad Assumption 3(Lun 161) ****Scorpion and Toad Immunity 4 (Lun 161) ****Scorpion and Toad Mastery (Lun 161) *Fish or Fowl Gestation (GlL 23) **Tiger and Seahorse Dynasty 4 (GlL 24) Charisma **Dog-Tongue Method (Lun 163) **Sharing the Gifts of Luna (Lun 164) **Cobra Hypnotic Method 3(Lun 165) ***Forgetful Victim Prana (Lun 166) ***Unnoticed Confusion Attack (Lun 166) ****Subtle Silver Command (Lun 166) **Rapid-Speech Technique (Lun 166) **Hard-Nosed Denial Style (Lun 168) **Culling the Pride (Lun 170) **Lion's Voice Command 3 (IM 29) *Outworld-Forsaking Stance 3 (Lun 165) **Foe-Turning Rebuke (Lun 165) Manipulation *1st Manipulation Excellency **False Burrow Pursuit 3 (Lun 171) **Mask of White Jade 3 (Lun 172) **Chattering Magpie Infliction 3 (Lun 174) **Falling Leaf Distraction 3 (Lun 174) **Perfection of the Mockingbird 3(Lun 174) ***Scent of All Nations Attitude 3, Man 4 (IM 30) **Treasure as Trash Misdirection (GlL 26) ***Inexplicable Lunar Wonders 3, Man 4, when she has Obvious social combat charms (GlL 26) ***Any Trinket Allure 3, Man 3 (IM 29) ****Silver Coin Bargain 4 (IM 29) Appearance **Flawless Appearance Focus 3 (Lun 141) **Glance-Oration Technique 3 (Lun 177) *Irresistible Silver Spirit 3 (Lun 177) Perception *1st Perception Excellency **Eye of the Cat 4 (Lun 179) **Instinctive Essence Prediction 4 (Lun 179) ***All-Encompassing Sorcerer's Sight 3, Per 5 (Lun 179) **Blood-Kin Sense 4 (Lun 183) ***Motive-Dissecting Eye (Lun 184) ***Leaf-Falling Scrutiny (Lun 184) ****Fellow Hound Insight 3 (Lun 184) **Eye and Fingertip Wisdom 3 (GlL 27) Intelligence **Argent Muse Approach (IM 31) *Moon and Earth Blessing 3(IM 31) Wits *1st Wits Excellency **The Spider's Trapdoor 4 (Lun 190) ***Subtle Chameleon Practice 5 (GlL 29) ***Thieving Magpie Prana (Lun 191) ****Many-Pockets Meditation 3 (Lun 191) **Meerkat Alertness Presence 3 (Lun 193) ***Silver-Swift Retort (Lun 193) ****Serpent's Tooth Reply 3, Wit 4 (Lun 193) Essence 4 ***Courtesan's Possession 4, Wit 4 (LoC 84) **Hungry Dream Cloak 4, Wit 4 (GlL 34) *****Adder Fang Method 4, Sta 5 (Lun 161) ***Scathing Lunar Condemnation 4 (Lun 165) ***Third-Veil Suggestion 4 (Lun 174) **Lessons in the Blood 4 (Lun 189) *****Secure Den Prana 4 (Lun 191) ******Limitless Argent Protectorate 6 (GlL 30) Essence 5 ***Shifting Wyld Tides 5, Wit 5 (GlL 34) **Devastating Ogre Enhancement 5, Str 4 (Lun 138) Category:Exalted